It's Now or Never Again
by NoIfsAndsOrButs
Summary: Shuichi loves Eiri. But he is not his normal self anymore. Eiri knows that if he doesn't do something, Shuichi will never go back to normal. But Eiri has a plan. He just hopes it will work. One-shot. Yaoi. Don't like? Well then, DON'T READ! OOC-ness.


Authors notes: I do not own Gravitation. Yaoi. Don't like don read buuuuuuuut read and review! Nice things though!

* * *

Shuichi loved Eiri. He loved him so so so much. He would go to the end of the Earth just to make him happy... But he was slowly loosing hope. After all of the yelling. The insults. The cold glares... The pain. He didn't know how much he could take anymore.  
Eiri knew it, too. He noticed the glare...no...the bright shine in his little baka's eyes slowly fading away with each word he spoke...no...sneered. Eiri did love him. He did so so so much. But he was to stubborn to say it. To even show it. He needed to do something. He needed to do it fast. Soon enough, Shuichi's eyes were as cold as his was... But he had a plan. He just hoped it would it would work.  
It was noon when eiri decided to wake Shuichi up.  
"Shu, hey Shuichi. Wake up." Eiri gently nudged Shichi awake.  
"What do you want?!" Shichi growled at him.  
"I wanted to take you out and spend a day with you." Eiri said gently.  
"Why would you do that? You never wanted to go out with me before!" He spat.  
"I know... I know. I just want to make up to you all that I have done to you and treat you how you should be treated." He said while running his hand over Shuichi's cheek.  
Shuichi sighed. "Fine. But you better not blow it."  
"Thank you, Shu," Eiri kissed him on the cheek.  
"Now get ready. I'm going to take you to a special place today."  
After they both got dressed, Eiri took Shu out to his car. Once in Shuichi murmmered "Where are we going?"  
"It's a surprise"  
"...ok"  
Eiri thought he saw a shine of wonder in his eyes. Something that he hasn't seen in so long. He smiled at that, hoping that what he was about to do would make his true self come back instead of this...Eiri clone. He didn't like that. Not at all.  
Earlier that week, Eiri consulted Touma about his decision. He was ready to put up a huge fight about it, but to his surprise...he was ok with it. And it turns out...he was on speaker...with the whole band...and his FATHER in the room...but to his surprise again...his father praised him... Actually PRAISED him for his decision... He was grateful for that.  
So today, Eiri took Shuichi to all his favorite places. The aquarium. The mall. And finally, to the park where they first met. Throughout the day, Eiri slowly saw the twinkle of hope and love return to his lavender eyes.  
The sun was setting in the most perfect of ways and the light shone beautifully off of Shuichi's pink hair.  
Shuichi turned and smiled a wonderful smile at Eiri, taking his breath away.  
"Thank you, Eiri, for the wonderful day." Shu said.  
"It was my pleasure, Shu." Then her reached over and lightly put his hand under his chin to lift it up to look at him. He leaned forward and gently place a loving kiss to Shuichi's lips. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever. When the broke apart, Eiri held one of his hands in his own while the other reached for something in his pocket.  
"Shuichi. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You were the only person to breach the container of ice that held my heart captive. After all of that...I still treat you like you are nothing. And for that, I am truly sorry. I hope you can forgive me for there is something that I want to ask you." And with that, he got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box all the while Shu was staring at him in disbelief.  
"Shuichi Shindou...will you marry me you baka?" Eiri said with a vibrant smile on his face.  
They stayed like that for a moment, Shuichi processing what is happening. Then just as ths sun was about to set, Shuichi murmmered, "Yes" then just like that, Eiri quickly grabbed Shuichi and pulled him into a kiss full of love and passion.  
"I love you! I love you so much Shuichi!"  
Shu's eyes welled up with tears, finally hearing the words he wanted to hear for so long.  
"I love you to Eiri! Forever and ever!"  
Then they shared one last passionate kiss before heading home with each other hand in hand.

* * *

...well huh...I never thought I'd ever write something like that...well there is always a first time for everything. I actually enjoyed writing it :)

But the real question is...did YOU like it?

please say yes!

REMEMBER to review...

fun fact: Marshmellows are made...*whisper* of unicorns o.0


End file.
